


Half-Sister

by xxxx0



Category: Fairy Tail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26717974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxx0/pseuds/xxxx0
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia had been living with her only daughter under the name Lu Starheart. Her daughter, Nashi, suddenly meets a couple wizards from Fairy Tail, her old guild. When she suddenly gets kidnapped, can Nashi convince Fairy Tail to help her or will they keep searching for Nashi's mom, who's kidnapped and forced to revive an evil plot? Find out in my new Nalu fanfic!
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody! Today I was in the middle of school, and an idea hit me. This is it. I hope you like my fanfic, because I'm back with tons more experience and writing skills! I know I was terrible a couple years ago, but I'm better now! Enjoy! (a little bit of language)

Nashi

Mornings. Good ol' mornings. How I hate them. I'm Nashi Celeste Starheart, only daughter of Lu Starheart, the famous author, and today is my 15th birthday. "Nashi! Breakfast!!" my mom called. "Coming!" I yelled back. "So how's school? Are you doing ok? Were there any more incidents?" she asked me. "No" I responded flatly. Allow me to explain: When I was in Elementary School, there was a girl named Honey who bullied me. One day, she drove me over the line and I gave her a third-degree burn. How? I use magic. Fire magic, to be exact.

"Bye!" I said to Mom, hugged her, then ran out the door. As I approached the end of the block, I saw my friend Elle waiting for me. "Over here Nashi!" she exclaimed. "Coming" I said back to her. "Hey Nash? Don't you say today was the day we were going on the field trip to see a wizard guild?". "Hmm, yeah. I wonder which one it'll be" I said. As soon as we got to school, I saw the current bully, Rebbeca. "Hey look it's Pinky and Stupid!" she said. "God, cant you leave us alone for like, one day?!" I yelled and walked away. "I can't believe her!" Elle whisper-yelled "She's so stupid! A real Asshole!". We walked into class, and sat at our desks. There were 8 weird kids standing next to the teacher, and one of them had the same color hair as me. Pretty weird, if you ask me. Then our teacher said "Hi class! Today we have some special guests from the guild we are going to be visiting tomorrow! Say hello to Fairy Tail!!" I basically freaked out. We would be visiting the #1 guild in Fiore? No way. "Introduce yourselves, please" the teacher said.

"Hi!" The pink-haired one said. "I'm Elizabeth Dragneel, and I use Take-over magic!" she continued. "Hey" said a boy with navy hair. "I'm Storm Fullbuster and I use Ice to make magic". "Hi!" a girl with Blue hair said. "I'm Sylvia Fullbuster, Storm's sister! I use Water magic". And then a girl with Black hair said "I'm Metallica and I'm a Iron dragon slayer". And then a girl with super bright red hair said "I'm Rosemary Strawberry Fernandes and I use Requip magic."

Then, a girl with blonde, almost white hair said "I'm Nova, I'm a Dragon slayer too". "Shut up Nova!" a girl with blue hair interrupted. "I'm Skylar and I'm one with the sky...." Huh? What was up with this chick? And finally, a boy with slightly darker hair than Rosemary, said " And I'm Reiki, the younger sister of Rosemary, and a heavenly body magic-user". "Ok, class dismissed, remember to get ready for the field trip!" the teacher said.

As I walked home, I wondered what would be in store tomorrow when we visited the Wizard Guild, Fairy Tail. When I finally reached my house, I heard Mom's screaming. Shit! I ran inside and prepared a battle stance, but then I stopped. This was the most magic energy I had ever sensed, and I stood there, frozen in shock and terror. As I watched the cloaked people exit the house, I heard my mom scream "FIND FAIRY TAIL!!" and that was the last time I saw my mom. Just immediately after that, I ran into the forest, hoping to wake up from the nightmare "Life".

A/N: So how was that? I hope it was good! I'm actually looking forward to updating this, so there will probably be a new chapter within a couple of days. Bye!


	2. 2

Hi guys! Welcome to Chapter 2! I hope that it's good so far! Each chapter, I might switch people's POVs around. Oh, and please comment any suggestions or feedback (good or bad) in the comment sections. Hope you are ready for another chapter!

Nashi

I ran. I just ran. I didn't care about anything, just that my mom was gone. She was gone. "Hello Princess," said an unknown voice. I turned around, and standing there was something magnificent. It was......... A dragon. Standing right in front of me was a black DRAGON. "My name is Constella, and I am here to take you to the Dragon Realm. You will train there for a year, but time flows differently. One year there are 8 hours here." "O-o-ok" I said stupidly. Then the dragon, Constella, opened a weird-looking portal, and it sucked us in.

8 hours later (A/N: Cause I'm too lazy to write about her training. She just trained now she's an all element dragon slayer and she salvaged Lucy's keys before she went.)

I came out of the portal and looked around. Everything was the same, except me. I had 9 Celestial Spirit keys (belonging to my mother) and a couple of dragon keys: Igneel, Grandeeney, Metalicana, Weislogia, and Skiadrum, as well as Constella. "Now I'm ready," I said. Soon after, I headed home, slept, and acted like everything was normal because I needed to. Tomorrow I had to act like everything was normal. I woke up. Today was the big day. I was going to be going to Fairy Tail. Luckily, my Mom was prepared for something like this. I had raided her room a couple of years ago, looking for info on my Dad, but I accidentally stumbled onto an emergency pack, in case something had happened. I grabbed it, put it in my backpack, and headed out. "Hey!" I called out to Elle. "I need to talk to you about something. It's really important." "Ok. What is it?".

"Yesterday, my Mom got kidnapped. Plus, I learned my real name. It's........

FlashBack

"Weird. A letter?"

Dear Nashi,

If you are reading this, it must mean something has happened to me. Do not worry, I will be fine. If you want to see me again, I advise you to find Fiore's #1 wizard guild, Fairy Tail. I was once a part of that guild, so they will help you, but you need to find Master Makarov. You can explain everything to him. But, whatever you do, do not interact with Lissana Straus or Natsu Dragneel.

Please be safe,

Your Mother Lucy Heartfilia

Present Day

"And that's what happened". "Oh. In that case, I'm coming with you on your journey. I'm pretty sure my parents won't mind." "Okay then. Let's go!" I said. So now we are on the train to Magnolia with our classmates. Yep, I've been suffering from severe motion sickness for 3 hours. Thank god! only 20 more minutes on this hellish thing. Besides, I keep wondering about that letter. I wonder why Mom wants me to stay away from those two people Lissana and Natsu? Maybe they hurt her or something. If they did, they are going to suffer the wrath of the Dragon Princess. 20 minutes later... Ok, so we've arrived in Magnolia. Since our school could not afford to pay for all our housing, the kids whose families own houses in magnolia stay there. Luckily, my mom had an apartment there, (where she still pays the rent) and she gave me the key in the emergency kit. Me and Elle will both stay there. At Lucy's old apartment...... "Ok! We're here!" I said while unlocking the door. "Awesome! This place is nice!" Elle said to me while running inside. And just as I stepped through the door somebody yelled "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU??!!"

To be continued........

A/N: I don't know if that cliffhanger was Ok or Bad. I really stink at cliffhangers. And just to be clear, I actually have a friend named Elle and she loves Anime so I was like Done, Done and Done! (I literally texted her asking for permission and she was like Huh?) So yeah but anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter!!


	3. 3

Hey! I’m back! I’m so into this story. It’s the first good idea I’ve had in a while, so I’m excited to be doing this. The main thing I wanted to say for this chapter is that the title will make sense now and that I don’t generally hate Lisanna but I do enjoy reading and writing stories where she is the bad guy. Oh and I think this story might be Nashi’s POV only with a hint of Lucy’s and maybe Natsu & Lissana’s. Enjoy Chapter 3!!

Nashi

“Awesome! This place is nice!” Elle said to me while running inside. And just as I stepped through the door somebody yelled “WHO THE ARE YOU??!!” I was shocked, I din’;t know what to do. I also didn’t want to burn the place down, but It looked like I had no choice but to fight. “No, WHO THE ARE YOU, AND WHY THE ARE YOU IN MY MOM’S APARTMENT?!!” I yelled at the stranger. “Your Mom’s apartment?” the stranger said while coming out of the main bedroom. “I’m sorry, but I’m 100% sure that this apartment belongs to Lucy Heartfilia” the stranger continued. “How do you know my mother?” I said, but quickly covering my mouth. What if this was a wizard of Fairy Tail? What had I done?  
Natsu

“I’m sorry, but I’m 100% sure that this apartment belongs to Lucy Heartfilia” I told the two little girls standing in Lucy’s apartment. “How do you know my mother?” the salmon-haired one asked. HER MOTHER? Bull$h**. Lucy didn't have any children. “Your mother?” I then asked. “Y-yeah” she said nervously. “My mother left me and my friend Elle this apartment for our field trip”. “Mhm” the other girl said. “Her mom’s super nice. She has Blonde hair and brown eyes an-” then Pinky cut her off. “I’m sorry for bothering you, but what connection do you have to my mother?” pinky then said. “Hah! I’m Natsu Dragneel, Lucy’s best friend.” I responded smugly. Pinky narrowed her eyes. She then walked up to me with a deadly look. “Whatever you did to my Mom, you WILL PAY.” and then left me, shocked. I don't know what to do except watch her and her friend walk out the door.

Nashi

After I told off one of the two people mom had told me not to talk to, I walked out the door, furious. I eventually calmed down, and then I could see the true beauty of Magnolia. I saw trees and bees, families, parks, and in the middle of it all, a building with the title: FAIRY TAIL.  
Also saw my class, right out front. I ran. “I’m here! I’m here!!” I yelled. “Oh! There you are Nashi!” the teacher said. “Ok, we are all here now, so let’s go inside”. Then we opened the doors and…..There was a crazy aggressive fight going on. Storm and Rosemary were fighting about Cake? And Elizabeth was trying to fight with Nova about whose Magic was better, but the minute we stepped inside, it stopped. Everyone was staring. It was crazy awkward, but then a short man broke the silence. “Hello! Welcome to Fairy Tail! You must be in the class from Hargeon”. “Yes that’s us.” the teacher said briefly. “Ok. My name is Makarov, and I’m the Master of this guild.” Hmm, the letter said that I could tell this man everything. But, as much as I want to trust mom, I want to see if he’s trustworthy first. “Do any of You have any questions?”  
And a couple of hours later, we went back to the apartment, slept, and got ready for our free day tomorrow.

A/N So how was chapter 3? I’ve been working nonstop to update, and I hope you like the chapters. This was the very first chapter where I added someone else’s POV besides Nashi’s so please comment if you would like to hear more from other people's POV's. Like I said at the beginning, Nashi will be the center, but later, someone else too. I hope you enjoyed it! Bye!


End file.
